¡Feliz San Valentín, judío!
by NoeLawliet
Summary: Qué lastima que gastasen un montón de dinero en internet y boletos de avión. ¡Feliz San Valentín! :'D Oneshot. Kyman.


_**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Jodido signo de copyright que no se pega en mis oneshots.**_

* * *

**¡Feliz San Valentín, judío!**

San Valentín, fecha nacional del amor, la mariconería y cosas cursis. Una muy importante celebración que casi toda la gente aprovecha para irse a motel y follarse hasta que a uno le salga la pija por la boca a otro. Lamentablemente, Cartman no podía hacérselo ese día tan especial a su judío novio, Kyle, porque este se había ido de viaje con su familia a otra parte de Estados Unidos.

Lo bueno es que ambos tenían excelente internet en donde estaban y al menos podían conversar. Al verle conectado en la página social, Eric rápidamente abrió la ventanita de conversación de su pareja.

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Feliz San Valentín, judío marica! :D_

_**Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje.**_

_Tú también eres maricón, idiota._

_**Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje.**_

_Sip, tienes razón cabeza de menstruación, pero yo no soy tan afeminado como tú._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_¿Me has molestado en putas vacaciones solo por eso, cabrón?_

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Hey relájate cariño._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_No me llames cariño, hijo de puta._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_En las noches de lujuria no te quejabas, CARIÑO._

_✓ Visto a las 16:23._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Bbe. D:_

_✓ Visto a las 16:27._

_**Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje.**_

_xfvor no te vallas ;_;_

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Ya, ya, tu ortografía del demonio me ha hecho sangrar los ojos._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Ojalá te hubiese hecho sangrar otra cosa._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_¡Que te follen, degenerado pervertido! ¡Culón de mierda!_

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Lo siento pero más me gusta follarte a ti, tomatito._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_¿Quién te dio el derecho de decirme así?_

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Yo mismo, el dueño de tu cuerpo y sobre todo de tu culo._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Mi culo es mío, gillipollas._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Tu culo es demasiado bonito, violable, apretado, rosado..._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Me quedó claro, imbécil._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_...para ser solo tuyo. Eres de mi propiedad, judío._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Ni que la tuvieras tan grande._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Eric-junior y tú comparten la misma opinión en la cama, cerecita. Y no es la que tú dices ahora precisamente._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Vuelve a decirle a tu cosa así y te juro que me volveré novio de alguien más._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Hey, en serio, necesitas relajarte un poco. Estás demasiado tsundere ahora._

_✓ Visto a las 17:12._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Perdón, es que tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo en San Valentín y los planes de mis padres la jodieron._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_¡Quién diría que mi judío me extrañaría tanto como yo a él! ¿Puedes decir ahora "Eric, por favor, hazme tuyo" o "Pégame, agárrame, azótame"? Sería un detalle._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Ni en tus sueños, relleno de Naruto._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Ains, ya te habías puesto cursilón. ¿Acaso no quieres complacer a tu novio? Wendy sí lo haría._

_✓ Visto a las 17:18._

**_Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Esa puta no es nada en comparación conmigo. Yo podría mamártela mejor._

**_Eric Dios Supremo Cartman te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_¿Ah, sí? Qué interesante. Cuéntame más._

_**Kyle Broflosvki te ha mandado un mensaje.**_

_Me subiría encima de Eric-junior y haríamos todas las poses del kamasutra. Seguramente tanto como Eric-junior como a ti les gustaría, ¿no? Además, mi culo por fin sería tuyo del todo._

**¡"Eric Dios Supremo Cartman" se ha cambiado el nickname a "Propiedad de mi cerecita judía"!**

**_Propiedad de mi cerecita judía te ha mandado un mensaje._**

_Espérame que ya saco un boleto hacia donde estás porque a Eric-junior le fascinó demasiado tu idea, mi judío._

Lo malo es que gastaban un montón de dinero en el internet... y pasajes de boleto también.

* * *

**H_ola_, hum. Antes de que ustedes me manden un review o lo que sea, quisiera informales algo: MI PUTA COMPUTADORA SE ESTROPEÓ. Estoy todavía preparando el oneshot para Coyote Smith, ahí estará la explicación de mi ausencia repentina y tan larga. Jodida computadora, jodida mala suerte y jodido mundo. ASDF ME CAGO.**

_**Matta nee!~**_

_**P.D.: ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado! Espero que todos la hayan pasado bien con alguna anaconda. **_**_° ͜ʖ ͡° -inserte cara de violadora loca psicópata aquí.-_**


End file.
